Peakewawe
Peakewawe is a peaceful village that resides in the Ocean Palace region. The large tribe as a whole ar pacifists who believe war is senseless. They treet all people as brothers including villains. For the most part the villagers keep a peaceful demeanor, and are usually calm. This village is also credited with creating the Wave Gear. Government The Peakewawe government is slightly complicated, but seems to be a Democracy. There is a "king" or chief for each of the three tribes. The tribe together form the entire Village, however the tribes are rather large to be actually classified as tribes. Votes for all desicions can be cast for those over the age of 17. The results are then given to a counsel (which serves like a Congress) who then reviews it with each Chief, and they come to agreements to pass laws or otehr government issues. The government seems to work rather well. Wave Gear Wave Gear was created by the people of Peakewawe. These boards serve as floating surfboard type devices that allow navigation through, on top of, and under water. This includes waves as well. Ther are seperate tournaments some being races, and otehrs being style competitions. The people of Peakewawe take great pride in the races, and customization shops can be found throughout each tribe area. While normal extreme gears would need to boost ahead to stay above water for certain amounts of time, the wave gear can actually use water as a means to stay above it. Special molecules were created that are acted upon by an upward force created by fluid pressure of the rippling waters that can keep the board afloat. The molecules however were installed with an anti-gravity feature allowing riders to perform higher tricks, make surfing more challenging to expierenced riders, allow for greater speeds, and to see even funnier wipe-outs when a rider loses control. Skates are currently in production as well allowing the rider to float above the water. Economy The Economy is actually very stable. The currency is known as Dolphin. This money can get anything from Peakewawe. People can earn these or intresting items from townspeople they help. Trade in some places (other than luxury type places) can be between services or items in exchange for an object of near equal importance. Important Places In each tribe, many shops can be found as well as many houses. There are Religious temples for people to pray as well. People can surf as the beaches, and do many other things. There are also one or two parks as well. There is a large aquarium in one village as well. The Tribes The Ioi A peaceful people who live higher near the cliffs. They have many monuments to their god, and the houses are build on top of the cliffs. There are two markets including once public market place, and the other a grociery store. There is one restaraunt as well. The city is very peaceful, and is the main generator of currency. Their Leader is Koukoho the Echidna. The Lowe Another peaceful group that live in plain grass lands. They infact are the closest to the actual ocean palace. Here there is a large Town Square where activities are held. Here there is one park, one market place, the local school, among other things. Their Leader is Kalaki the Monkey. The Okeanaka This tribe is set on the shores. Here is where the Wave Gear Tournaments are held. The beach is also obviously here. Most of the homes here are set on large platforms above the water. The main labor here appears to be fishing. Here is also where the Emergency evac center leads into the ocean. These people are the most technologically advanced with more city like structures, and a wave rider museum. There is also a dance class located in this tribe. The Okeanaka tribe people are said to have strange connections to water animals. Their leader is Pike the Dog. Defense The Village as a whole has no real defense. They don't have an army, but however have people of the tribe of to defend it. There is an evacuation center in Okeanaka that leads to an underwater safe-haven. The Village is protected by large walls, as well as the massive ocean making the invasions very scarce usually only by Barbarians. As well as seen in Sonic Heroes, Barbarian clans have set up traps around ocean palace making the task to invade the village far more difficult. Peakewawe Theme One Tribe ~ The Black Eyed Peas thumb|300px|right Category:Earth Category:Villages Category:Tribes Category:Locations Category:Famotill's Characters Category:Lightning2315's characters Category:Adopted Characters